dragcavefandomcom-20200222-history
Category talk:SockPuppet Strangler
I think I got all the other inactive mods marked as inactive (as well as updated the current RP Approvers and added a note about forum names changes to the relevant mods' pages), but I can't edit this page. I just thought I would post a notice that this page also needs put in the Inactive category rather than the Global category! Regards, A shy forum lurker TheVoidsMaw (talk) 04:59, February 23, 2018 (UTC) :Hi! Thanks so much for the updates you've been making so far. Someone else on the forum has also raised the issue of the Inactive Mod category, which was originally made to be in sync with the forum who also had the same category. Because of that, a page was only moved to that category if it had the same one on the forum, otherwise it was just noted on the page that they're no longer active. I'm yet to investigate further (currently overseas), but I get the feeling that the forum doesn't use this category anymore, and instead has moved all Inactive Mods to the regular Members category? If that's the case, then some updates (including this page) will need to be done but if not, then this page can remain as it is- the categories themselves on the wiki are for informational purposes rather than being a list of active personnel. What that means then for example, if a page was written about what a Global Mod does, it would be put under the Global Mod category even though it's not a mod/person. The categories just broadly contain articles that pertain to specific subjects- hopefully this makes sense. : -- { 01:53, February 26, 2018 (UTC) } Yes, you are correct. The inactive mods category seems to be functionally useless with the new software. It still technically exists, but there's nobody under the category. Search -> Advanced Search -> Members -> Uncheck everything but Inactive Mods -> Submit No one shows up under the category. Previously Inactive Mods are now listed under Members, completely undifferentiated from other Members. The cool thing with this is that they are now searchable again (whereas before they were hidden from search so as to try and keep people from contacting them for moderator help that they could no longer provide). So if the categories are meant to follow the forum, does that mean that the Inactive Mod category will be deleted, along with all those profiles? All of them are listed in the Members category now (although some that are still event/dragon spriters and such would obviously retain those categories), so they don't match the forum if the wiki lists them as mods? Sorry, just a little confused on what the decision there is that you're leaning towards! I did not realize you were overseas. I apologize for taking your attention away from your overseas visit! TheVoidsMaw (talk) 02:49, February 26, 2018 (UTC) : Sorry this response is coming so late. Yes a few others have now also confirmed that the Inactive category on the forum has been removed. In that case, I think the best way forward is to change the category name to "Former Mods" and move any former or inactive personnel into that category. The reason why I don't think deleting it would be a good idea is because the mod category pages themselves still have to remain on the wiki, meaning that without anywhere to go, they would need to go back into whatever mod category type that mod was, which could further confuse people if they're already confused at seeing certain former mods in these categories. :As category pages can't be renamed on wikis, I can use User:BluesonicBot to change over all mods in the Inactive category to a new Former one, so if you want to start moving former mods into the Inactive Mods category you can do this, and once they're all done I'll run the bot to switch these over for us. Thanks again, and that's okay, sorry again for the delays! : -- { 06:44, March 11, 2018 (UTC) } Ah, that all makes sense! I lik the idea of a Former Mods "compromise". I've double checked, and I believe all mods should be in the correctly labelled categories, matching the information on the forum, so you should be good to go on the bot whenever you've got time. TheVoidsMaw (talk) 22:09, March 16, 2018 (UTC)